


undecided

by luftkommandant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undecided

Undecided.

That’s what Bucky decided he was. He definitely had feelings for this man who invited him into his “family” and seemed to think he knew Bucky. To Bucky, he was just the Target, but that might have shifted a little. To the others--Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor, and even more--he was Steve or Captain America. To civilians he was Steve Rogers or Captain America.

Bucky had been spending most of his time since he’d agreed to join the Target in the sparsely furnished bedroom he’d been told to use. With all of this time, he thought about what he actually wanted. To follow his programming and eliminate the Target? Or to join the Target--Steve, a little voice whispered--and become one of the good guys? All of this thinking was making his head hurt. So he came to some sort of a resolution--he would stay with the Target, for now at least. Yeah, he would do a bit of reconnaissance, he told himself to reassure the part of him that was still the Asset.

He was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at the wall and lost in thought, when someone knocked on the door. He grunted to say come in, and the little Russian woman--Natasha--stepped in.

“Are you okay? Steve went out on a mission and he told me to check on you.” she said from the door.

“I’m fine,” Bucky muttered, not moving his gaze from the wall.

NAtasha put her hand on one hip and smirked. “Sure you are. You haven’t come out of here for, what, three days? You have to be starving.” Bucky snorted indignantly. “I’m used to being hungry. It’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, I know, but you have to eat. All humans do,” Natasha persisted. Bucky jerked a little, turning to look at her with a startled gaze. “What?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nothing. But I’ll come eat, if you’ll stop bothering me.” The Asset was quieted now, and Bucky was free.

Natasha smiled. “I’ll never stop bothering you. Hasn’t Steve told you how annoying I am?”

Bucky smiled gingerly. It made his face feel weird. He hadn’t smiled in--well, as long as he could remember. Which wasn’t very long. HYDRA had taught him to forget everything, except his programming. And even now, that was slipping.

He came to another resolution. He wasn’t going to be the Asset, of the Winter Soldier, and the Target wouldn’t be the Target. They would be Bucky and Steve. Maybe together, if Steve felt that way too.


End file.
